


they say the eyes are the window to the soul

by Anonymous



Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragon AU, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Wings of Fire AU, but in this au specifically, i just wanted to explain why eret's eyes were like that, they're all ooc but i do not give a shit lol, this is an older fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eret is a NightWing, able to read the minds of drgaons around them... up until Dream decides that dethroning them simply isn't enough.THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS OF THE DREAM SMP AND NOT THE CCS. DON'T BE WEIRDCHAMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125767
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	they say the eyes are the window to the soul

Eret never knew that silence could ever be so unbearable. His mind was silent, save for his own thoughts and it was… awful.

If he had known that an animus could do that… If he had just  _ known _ , he would have been more careful, more lenient even. Yet now here he was, standing before those he had once betrayed, their expressions unreadable. 

Or perhaps perfectly obvious, but Eret couldn't tell- he desperately tried to reach out with his mind, trying to hear  _ anything _ from them… but silence. 

"Eret." Wilbur's voice sounded casual, or perhaps a little cold, he couldn't tell- but his voice was real, it chased away the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" The NightWing, if he could still call himself one, tried and failed to say something, his heart pounding against his chest. It was an easy question, yet Eret instinctively found himself trying to listen to Wilbur's thoughts, trying to find the best answer to the hybrid SkyWing's question.  _ You know the answer _ . He scolded himself.  _ You never needed your powers for that… or did I?  _

"Eret!" A brown shape lunged towards him, almost pushing Wilbur out of her way. 

_ Niki- No no, I don't want her to see- _ Eret tried to take a step back, but it was too late. Niki gasped in shock, her head jerking back. 

"Your eyes! Eret?" 

"What's wrong with them?" Wilbur asked as he strode forward. He was much larger than Eret, so it was easy for him to simply lean down to look at the NightWing's face. To Eret's surprise, Wilbur's eyes seemed to widen in genuine shock.

"Holy shit, Eret, what the hell happened to you?" 

_ Should I tell him? How will he react? Does it matter? I can't lie… but… _

Niki was still fretting, though her words were like soft white noise that buzzed gently under all of the commotion of Eret's thoughts. He was good at appearing calm, though this situation felt like too much was happening at once while nothing happened at all. Everyone was standing, gathered, all looking at Eret. All of them probably thinking of their opinions on him, of whether or not he should be trusted- and Eret could hear none of it, not anymore. 

"Dream." He managed to say. "He… I… I am no longer ruler of the SMP." He hung his head as the reality of his words sunk in. He'd not only lost his mind reading powers, but his crown as well- his castle too, the one he'd built himself. 

"What?" Wilbur's voice was softer now, though the intent behind it remained a mystery to the NightWing. 

"I was dethroned." Eret admitted, letting Niki twine her tail with his comfortingly as he tried to lean forward and listen to the other dragons whispering- anything to hear what some other dragon was thinking. "I came to fight with Pogtopia. I choose friendship over power." 

Wilbur's tail flicked, though Eret couldn't tell what he was thinking- literally. He saw Quackity and Fundy exchange glances, though he didn't notice what they meant. Tommy was shaking his head, though Tubbo seemed almost hopeful? 

He felt deaf and so, so far away from everyone else suddenly. Usually, he would have had the thoughts of everyone around him, useful for comforting him or a template he could use to try and navigate tense situations. Now, all he could do was rely on nothing but body language… which would prove challenging.

"I stand with Eret." Niki said, whirling back to face Wilbur and spreading her wings, as if challenging the bigger dragon to oppose her. 

"That is really cute." Wilbur huffed, as if he were trying not to laugh. "Doesn't explain what happened to your eyes though." 

Eret sank his claws into the dirt as he remembered. Dream's claws inches away from his face, the splitting headache, the feeling of his mind being ripped apart like it was paper… the silence.

"Dream… didn't just take my crown." Eret finally said, averting his eyes from Wilbur's. "He also took away my mind reading abilities." 

" _He can_ _do that_?!" Fundy squawked, his frills going white with panic. "If he can do something like that, we're screwed you guys!" 

"That's impossible…" Quackity muttered. "You were born with those… no one can just… take them away!?" 

"Yet he did." Eret said with a sigh. 

"That explains why you haven't reacted to me calling you a bitch in my mind this whole time!" Tommy remarked, making Tubbo snort. 

Wilbur stepped closer and Eret finally looked up at him. The SkyWing hybrid looked… surprising nonchalant. Eret didn't even need his lost powers to see that Wilbur was just eager to move in from this situation. In fact… the way Wilbur's shoulders seemed to drop with relief made Eret feel… suspicious- though he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was resignation, or… 

"You can fight with us, Eret." Wilbur assured him, patting his shoulder. "Come on- it's not like it's going to matter in the long run."

Perhaps those words should have raised a red flag in Eret's mind, yet they didn't- not until L'Manberg was exploding under their talons and everyone was desperately taking to the skies to avoid the blasts from the hidden TNT. 

Had this been Dream's plan? To take away Eret's mind reading abilities so he couldn't interfere with Wilbur's betrayal? Or to prevent him from warning everyone about Technoblade?

The guilt never left- not even much later, when Eret had regained their throne and L'Manberg was getting ready for a new festival- one that hopefully wouldn't end like the last. 

Maybe, if Dream showed up, he would feel lenient enough to give Eret his powers back… but for now, he would relax and enjoy the festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for this au @dreamsmp-wof-au owo


End file.
